Sirius Black and Arianna Potter: Their beginning
by VioletPotterSnape
Summary: Sirius and Arianna live in the same house, and after James and Lily's wedding, things change between of them.


_Arianna Potter went back to the house which she lived in with her twin brother's best friend, Sirius Black. It had been a long night, her brother had just married his girlfriend, Lily Evans, a wonderful redhead with a heart of gold.  
Neither Sirius nor Arianna was drunk, they had both made sure the other person hadn't drank too much, actually it had been Remus Lupin that had made sure neither of them got drunk.  
Standing behind Sirius, Arianna waited for him to unlock the door already. Her hazel eyes watched him as he held the door open like a gentleman and she walked in first, thanking him quietly  
"Of course, baby doll." He replied teasingly, a smirk forming on his lips as she turned around and snapped at him not to call her that. There had always been something about her that he liked, but he had yet to figure it out. After he closed the door and locked it, he went to the small kitchen and got himself a glass of water. "Ari, come here a moment, will ya?" He called, getting an idea.  
"What do you want?" She asked, walking into the room with her arms crossed over her chest. Without a moment's hesitation, he walked over to her and pinned her against the wall, his hands on either side of her body so she couldn't move without touching him. "What the bloody hell, Sirius?!" She asked before he captured her lips into a heated kiss.  
"You, I want you." He mumbled against her lips, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her towards him. There had always been something alluring about her, but he had learned to keep his hands off. It was kind of entertaining to have a girl he wanted so much but never let himself have, because she was Prongs' sister and she was his friend.  
She didn't want to kiss him back, her mind told her not to, that he was using her. But her body did otherwise; her lips moved in perfect sync with his, her arms uncrossing and finding their way up to his neck and wrapping around it. She took a small step forward, making him take one back, then he realized what she was trying to tell him and he smirked into the kiss as he led her to his room. Ari felt the door against her back before Sirius opened it, lightly pushing her inside of it and then kick it closed once he was inside.  
With sly, long fingers he found the zipper on the back of her dress robe and it slowly slipped off of her body when she unwrapped her arms from around his neck. While he had been taking off her dress robe, she had been taking his off. Running her hands up and down his bare, firm chest, a teasing smirk was her lips.  
"You're beautiful, Ari..." He whispered into her ear with a hourse, sexy chuckle as he quickly undid her bra and threw it at one of the walls in his room. He made her back up into the bed and moved in a way that made her lay down on it and looking up at him as he got on top of her.  
"You're quite handsome yourself, Sirius..." She whispered back, running her hands up his chest again, feeling a slight shiver come from him. Letting out a small giggle, she sat up a bit and kissed him softly, laying back down and bring him with her.  
"You tease." A hand found one of her breasts and began to massage it. Watching her face as he started to massage it a little rougher, it was filled with pure pleasure causing his smirk to grow. "Enjoying this, baby doll?"  
"Yes," a moan slipped out of her lips as she arched her back to press her breast into his hand more. His touches were quite maddening and the knot that had been forming in her stomach was so tight, it felt like a rock laying in there. She was starting to ache for him to be inside of her, she had never ached to have a guy in her so much before. "Stop teasing me, please, Sirius?"  
"Oooh, I wouldn't dream of that, Ari." He chuckled, reaching down in between her legs and started to pull down her panties slowly, wanting to see how badly she actually wanted him.  
"Godric, Sirius, hurry up!" She whimpered, slightly kicking him in the arse with her big toe, earning another chuckle from him.  
"Okay, okay." He replied with a huge smirk, tossing her panties across the room and thrusting himself into her, both his and her moans blending together with each other.  
Their bodies were soon covered with sweat and each had come at the same time. Sirius rested inside of her for a moment before he pulled out and lay down next to her, then he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him.  
"Good night, Love..." He whispered into her black, messy hair as she fell asleep in his arms._


End file.
